


Secluded

by BullRun



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, at least up until lunar interlude IV, just room descriptions, their living quarters are so big because its full of secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullRun/pseuds/BullRun
Summary: Bedrooms reflect the people who live in them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lunar interlude iv made me feel Some Stuff my dudes

After living in a dorm with Robbie, the boys were excited to have sleeping rooms to themselves. They still hung out in their shared living area and, obviously, they still went on mission together, but the privacy of having some space to themselves was a relief for all of them. They each stayed out of each other’s rooms, both out of respect for some sorely needed privacy and to avoid see each other buck ass nude accidentally.

After months of having separate rooms, each one was well lived in and personal. 

Magnus’s room was very upfront about its inhabitant. The Jess the Beheader and Fantasy Dave Matthews Band posters on the walls told the average person all they needed to know about Magnus. The bed was perpetually in a state of being half made. The wardrobe was holding an equal number of clothes and non-clothes, mostly weapons and woodworking tools. 

This room had more furniture than any of the other sleeping rooms, all made of beautifully worked wood. Knick knacks and forgotten magic items littered the top of the wardrobe and a dresser. A small lute was leaned against the wall, barely used.

A small, slightly worn picture of himself and two other people smiling was in a new frame on a table next to his bed. 

(Some papers, heavily studied but not yet understood, were hidden in a secret compartment in a hand carved chair.)

Merle’s room was in between the two younger mens’ rooms. His bed, comically, had had its legs shaved down to make it easier for the short dwarf to access it. Despite his religion, the only sign of nature in his space was a small potted plant in a surprisingly large pot. The dirt was slightly disturbed, as Merle’s soulwood arm normally spent nights planted firmly in the pot. 

An wooden chair (that could double as a toilet) was absolutely covered in barely used magical items. A copy of  _ Caleb Cleveland: Kid Cop _ was buried underneath, untouched. 

A bundle of letters, written in the scrawl of a child, was stashed under the bed, along with some crayon drawings done by an even younger child. 

Taako’s room was, at first glance, a mess. It looked like a closet of clothes had exploded inside, covering furniture and floor alike. Cooking supplies and magical ingredients were stashed side by side in scattered containers. Every drawer was open, revealing even more clothes and various personal items. A well made vase was set on top of the messy dresser. 

The bedside table was devoid of pictures or mementos. During the night, it held nothing but Taako’s stone of farspeech, with the Umbrastaff leaned against it. A small, sturdy brown bag was slouched against the bedside table, seemingly out of place in the explosion of color and style. It held a pouch full of gold, some traveling clothes, and a hardy pair of boots. (Just in case.)

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus mourns, Merle hides, and Taako is ready for when it all goes wrong.


End file.
